Ben 10: TURBO overdrive
by Neo-Drive
Summary: His planet was destroyed. His family gone. All that he has left is his ultralink and his an android created by his farther. Now on a new planet, with new challenges but this time he will do everything in his power to protect this world. Go TURBO! NARUTO!
**Neo-drive here with my new fic and yes it is another Naruto xover. I don't know why but ever since the manga ended I have been obsessed with Naruto. A few months before it ended I wasn't as in to Naruto as I am now.**

 **First things first, sorry for the week delay.**

 **Originally I wasn't going to do a ben 10 xover. The original story I was going to do was a completely different xover but I found to many holes in it. I tried to fix it but it will take more time. So I used another idea that will take little time an effort to right.**

 **Also, slight change to my plan. I will still update FLB 2-3 times but this fic and my digimon fic will take longer.**

 **Important information in the AN at bottom of page.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Naruto, ben 10 or max steel. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Gwen was having a great time. First her parents forced her to come on this stupid trip with her grandpa, Max Tennyson and dweeb of a cousin, Ben, instead of actually enjoying her summer. Next Ben had to find that dumb alien watch, the omnitrix. Seriously, ever since he found that device her boring, stress free summer, well as stress free as possible considering the fact she was forced to spend time with Ben, has become filled with constant alien attack and ben needing to show off since he craved the attention of others but somehow everything turned out fine in the end. However, this may be when their luck runs out.

The next stop that Grandpa Max planned on their RV holiday was the tourist town of sparksville. A town that was famous for "it". If you wondering what "it" is, it is the world's largest rubber band ball! How exciting…ok, not the best attraction. She wasn't surprised to see Ben messing around and to be honest, she enjoyed the show. At least it was better than "it", but Ben just had to mess it up, as usual. Ben accidentally released a battery looking alien, called megawatt, that was trapped in the ball.

The alien had a nasty pranking streak that most of the time ended up with someone getting hurt. That was the original reason why the towns people trapped it. Currently Megawatt was trying to destroy the nearby dam as its latest prank.

Gwen grabbed a nearby hose and snuck up on the planetarium display currently controlled by the megawatts. That's right, the prankster was able to split itself into multiple bodies.

"Hey Megawitts! Want to see something real funny?"

She aimed the hose at the possessed machine and turned it on.

She said with a smirk, "Your all wet!"

The machine retaliated but Gwen underestimated the level of movement it could do in its damaged state. The machine quickly caught up with her and was able to throw her off the edge if the dam. She screamed as she plummeted to her death.

So, this was it. Her brief 11 years of life flashed before her eyes. Tears began to unknowingly form in her eyes. All her hopes, dreams gone. Her plans for the futures, never going to happen. As she approached the ground she closed her eyes, praying that it would somehow make her demise less painful.

She waited

And waited

But nothing.

She opened her eyes and found herself to be rising up into the air.

"enjoying the view?"

The voice knocked Gwen out of her trance and found herself being carried bridal style. She looked up at her saviour. Staring down at her was a white and black helmet with a blue 'M' on it. Judging by the voice she guessed that her saviour was male.

"doesn't the handsome hero, normally get a kiss for saving the princess?"

She stared at her saviour blankly. Definitely male. They flew up to the viewing platform. While Gwen was still studying her saviour, he was looking at the battle that was going on. He could see that the pyronite has the advantage but seemed to be distracted. He could tell that the pyronite was trying to move towards the platform edge while keeping the machine at bay. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted to save you, princess."

Gwen finally stopped her in depth study of her saviour and went back to thinking about the current situation. Ben should have beat the megawatts by now but his mind was elsewhere. She sighed but couldn't help the small smile appear on her face. No matter how much they fought, they would always have each other's back. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"B-Heatblast!"

The masked man rose an eyebrow under his mask. Looks like they did know each other. At the same time Heatblast looked up and saw his cousin safe in the arms of a stranger?! Unfortunately, as he was comprehending this new information he let his guard down. Something that the Megawatts took immediate advantage of.

The Megawatts were able to hit Heatblast in to the dam wall. The quickly followed with a rapid assault of punches in the downed alien. The assault was too much for ben and he was stuck in the wall, unconscious.

Gwen was cursing her stupidity. She thought that by announcing her presence would put Ben at ease and allow him to quickly get back to the plan that they came up with their Grandpa but instead it did the opposite. Before she could come up with a plan to save her cousin she found herself to be clutching her saviour due to his sudden acceleration.

The machine brought up its fist, intending to finish the pyronite but before they could, they received a kick to the head. The kick was stronger than expected so they were pushed back a couple of metres.

The masked man but Gwen down and faced the machine. Under his helmet he was glaring at his opponent.

Know that Gwen was out of his arms, she could see that the masked man was wearing a full body black and white armoured suit with a blue 'M' on his chest and a four winged flight pack. Also, judging by his height, he was either really short

"That's enough of that. Pick on someone your own size"

Both the machine and the masked man charged at each other but just before the two met, something amazing happened. The hero was covered in a dome of blue energy. Within the dome the hero began to take on a new form. This new form was much larger than the previous form. The flight pack was gone and now her saviour seriously bulked up.

"Go TURBO! Strength!"

The Megawatts were not prepared for this and were quickly taken down by a solid strike to their body. Since the body was already greatly damaged in the battle with the pyronite that one hit was all that was needed to stop their mechanical host from being useable.

The Megawatts reformed outside of the body and glared at the masked hero. Gwen realised that the original plan could still work, only if they move quickly.

"Hey!" She shouted to get the hero's attention. Her hero turned his head slightly so that he could see her while keeping the Megawatts in his line of sight.

She pointed at a covered object. She prayed that it was enough for him to understand. For this to work she couldn't say anymore to make sure the Megawatts didn't catch on. To her joy he gave her a slight nod. He gave his full attention to the Megawatts.

"What's wrong?" he said cockily. "You about to cry?"

This had the desired effect on the Megawatts as their glares intensified. They fired an electric blast at the hero. They thought they hit him but when the dust cleared their target was gone.

"Up here!"

They turned and saw the hero standing next to a covered object. Once again, the hero had a different form (turbo base form)

"See you losers later." He said while giving them a two finger salute.

The hero went under the cover and the Megawatts attacked.

Max Tennyson, was worried about his grandson but he had to be patient for the plan to work, when this new hero turned up, he wasn't sure how to react to him but at least he seemed to be on their side. When the Megawatts attacked the covered object he moved quickly. He grabbed the covering and removed it showing the Megawatts trapped in an open top glass orb.

He turned to the Masked man.

"Thanks for the help," said Max, "but we need some way to seal it?"

As he finished saying this a stream of fire came out of nowhere and melted the glass shut. The two looked at the source and saw an awake Heatblast.

Heatblast was glaring at the masked man. He did not like sharing the spot light.

"Who are you meant to be?" He said rudely.

Before Max and Gwen could reprimand him, they were surprised to hear the man chuckling.

"You can call me, Maelstrom!"

Before they could question/ thank Maelstrom, he dived off the edge of the platform.

"Go TURBO! Flight!"

Maelstrom rose up in his flight pack. He looked at Gwen.

"Looks like I'll have to get that kiss next time, Princess."

He quickly took off, leaving an annoyed Ben, amused Max and Blushing Gwen.

Looks like this summer wasn't going to be as horrible as she thought.

 **Done.**

 **AS you can see this is a short intro chapter that takes place at the end of tourist trap.**

 **As you can tell Naruto has the abilities of the rebooted max steel.**

 **This fic will have 6 main arcs: the original ben 10, what Naruto does between the original and alien force, alien force, ultimate alien, ominverse, and another original for after ominverse.**

 **The Pairings for this story are;**

 **Ben x Julie**

 **Kevin x OC**

 **Naruto x gwen x charmcaster x kai Green**

 **I may add others to the harem. I have thought of away to make the harem work. It isn't a great reason bu tit works**

 **I have a poll on my profile about who should adopt Naruto. Since you read the summary you should know that Naruto came to the planet at the age of 5 so he needs an earthling to look after him and his companion. The poll won't be up for long.**

 **Next ep: Kevin 11**


End file.
